The Secret to Staying Young, The Cloning Way!
May 22nd, 2042: The Secret to Staying Young, The Cloning Way! - A VR-News Exclusive By: Jason Christensen Want to look perfect for the beach this year, but worried that age and gravity are taking their toll? RealYou™ has you covered, and with their new, patented and approved, cloning and 3D printing technology they'll turn back the clock, be it weeks, years, or decades! I'm Jason Christensen, and this week we're going to take a look at the latest fad that is sweeping beach goers and socialites around the globe... and above it! Recent advances in cloning and 3D printing technologies have allowed doctors to treat even the direst cases of injury and disease. Where pancreatic cancer was once almost a death sentence, now all it takes is a few healthy cells, a week or so in an incubation and growing chamber, and some nano-surgery. Voila! Good-bye cancer, hello healthy body part! This valuable medical technology has now come to the field of cosmetic surgery, allowing an unprecedented ability to modify, enhance and restore your body. Take a look at Antonio Gabriel Ruiz Chopitea, star of "The Dream Traveler" and "Guardian's Flight Two: Beyond the Stars". Known for his rugged looks, stern chin and fabulous hair, he was afflicted by male onset baldness. As the star papers said, as his hair fell out, so fell his career. No more! Restored to glorious locks by RealYou™, the future is bright for this star again. All around the world aging sports stars and bygone starlets are flocking to outlets for cosmetic surgery the likes of which have never been seen before! Actor, entrepreneur and noted philanthropist Edwin von Heidelberg has been recorded saying "This new treatment is the first step towards human immortality." Yet, despite the advances being made and offered to the general public there has been significant backlash towards the procedures. Some are calling it "yet another privilege of the rich and famous," citing the hundreds of thousands of dollar price tags attached to the more advanced, and invasive procedures. "It should be available to everyone" and "why does wealth decide who dies from cancer?" are also commonly heard concerns, when it comes to RealYou™. The corporation has responded to such critiques by citing the high cost of training individuals to use their proprietary technology, and the cost of maintaining the equipment needed. A lively debate has arisen surrounding the nano-surgery that is at the heart of RealYou™'s technology, and despite legions of the wealthy reporting success, it still remains a difficult procedure to procure. The technology, while proven on many case studies, is still not approved for use in hospitals across many first world countries. One has to travel outside of first world nations to find a location, or of course there's always Luna or Mars. Undergoing these procedures means signing a stack of waivers, and oncologists across the country are saying it is giving people false hope if they are unable to afford the procedures. Despite the need to travel, and the "risks" associated with the surgery, it hasn't stopped proverbial lineups forming at the doors of the clinics. Around the world wait times of four to six months are being reported, with an option for a speed procedure by doubling the upfront cost. If you're a millionaire with testicular cancer, it may be worth skipping the line! Category:VR News Category:Cloning Category:RealYou Category:Antonio Gabriel Ruiz Chopitea Category:Edwin von Heidelberg Category:Mars Category:Luna